sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ladies
| recorded = 1984–1998 | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 147:25 | label = Epic | producer = George Michael | prev_title = Older | prev_year = 1996 | next_title = Songs from the Last Century | next_year = 1999 | misc = }} |rev2 = Jam! Showbiz |rev2score = |rev3 = MSN Music |rev3score = |rev4 = The Daily Vault |rev4Score = A− }} Ladies & Gentlemen: The Best of George Michael is a greatest hits album by George Michael, released on 9th November 1998. The collection of 28 songs (29 songs are included on the European and Australian release) are separated into two halves, with each CD of the double set containing music of a particular theme and mood. The first CD, titled "For the Heart", predominantly contains Michael's hit ballads, while the second CD, "For the Feet", comprises mostly his popular dance tunes. Ladies & Gentlemen is notable for containing a large number of compilation tracks and duets that have not previously appeared on a George Michael album, including his US and UK number-one duet with Aretha Franklin, "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)", previously available on Franklin's 1986 album Aretha; "Desafinado", the duet in Portuguese with Brazilian singer Astrud Gilberto; and the Elton John duet "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me", from John's 1993 album Duets. Ladies & Gentlemen was released by Sony Music Entertainment as a condition of Michael severing his contractual ties with the label amid a great deal of acrimony and publicity prior to the release of Older in 1996. However, singles from Older do appear on this compilation. Michael would later return to Sony to release his 2004 album Patience. After his death in December 2016, it was revealed by Michael's friend Geri Halliwell on The One Show that all of the British profits from the album went to the charity Terrence Higgins Trust. Commercial performance In the United Kingdom the album opened at on 21 November 1998 and stayed at the top of the chart for eight weeks, it dropped to on 16 January 1999 and was present in the top 10 for 23 weeks. It remained on the chart for 119 weeks. It was certified 9x Platinum by the BPI on 11 January 2019 denoting shipments of 2.7 million units. The week following Michael's death, the album had a 5,625% surge in sales and streams and re-entered the UK Albums Chart at ; two weeks later it moved to and stayed there for two weeks. In 2017 alone, it was on the chart for 23 weeks. In the United States the album debuted and peaked at on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 50,000 copies sold during the week of 28 November 1998, the next week it dropped to and remained on the chart for 27 weeks. It was certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA on 5 October 2000 for shipments of 2 million units. As of October 2006, the album had sold 1.1 million copies according to Nielsen SoundScan. The week after Michael's death, the album re-entered at on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 11,000 units sold. Track listing | extra3 = Michael | length3 = 5:00 | title4 = Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me | note4 = with Elton John | writer4 = | extra4 = Michael | length4 = 5:47 | title5 = You Have Been Loved | writer5 = | extra5 = Michael | length5 = 5:28 | title6 = Kissing a Fool | writer6 = Michael | extra6 = Michael | length6 = 4:36 | title7 = I Can't Make You Love Me | writer7 = | extra7 = Michael | length7 = 5:20 | title8 = Heal the Pain | writer8 = Michael | extra8 = Michael | length8 = 4:46 | title9 = A Moment with You | writer9 = Michael | extra9 = Michael | length9 = 5:43 | title10 = Desafinado | note10 = with Astrud Gilberto | writer10 = | extra10 = Michael | length10 = 3:19 | title11 = Cowboys and Angels | writer11 = Michael | extra11 = Michael | length11 = 7:14 | title12 = Praying for Time | writer12 = Michael | extra12 = Michael | length12 = 4:41 | title13 = One More Try | writer13 = Michael | extra13 = Michael | length13 = 5:53 | title14 = A Different Corner | note14 = new mix | writer14 = Michael | extra14 = Michael | length14 = 4:03 | title15 = Waltz Away Dreaming | note15 = with Toby Bourke) (cassettes only | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 4:44 }} | length1 = 4:44 | title2 = As | note2 = with Mary J. Blige | writer2 = Stevie Wonder | extra2 = Babyface | length2 = 4:47 | title3 = Fastlove | writer3 = Michael | extra3 = | length3 = 5:31 | title4 = Too Funky | writer4 = Michael | extra4 = Michael | length4 = 3:45 | title5 = Freedom 90 | writer5 = Michael | extra5 = Michael | length5 = 6:28 | title6 = Star People 97 | writer6 = Michael | extra6 = Michael | length6 = 5:39 | title7 = Killer/Papa Was a Rollin' Stone | writer7 = | extra7 = Michael | length7 = 4:16 | title8 = I Want Your Sex | note8 = Part II | writer8 = Michael | extra8 = Michael | length8 = 4:38 | title9 = The Strangest Thing 97 | writer9 = Michael | extra9 = Michael | length9 = 4:41 | title10 = Fantasy | writer10 = Michael | extra10 = Michael | length10 = 5:02 | title11 = Spinning the Wheel | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 6:09 | title12 = Waiting for That Day | writer12 = | extra12 = Michael | length12 = 4:50 | title13 = I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) | note13 = with Aretha Franklin | writer13 = | extra13 = Narada Michael Walden | length13 = 3:58 | title14 = Faith | writer14 = Michael | extra14 = Michael | length14 = 3:14 | title15 = Somebody to Love | note15 = with Queen | writer15 = Freddie Mercury | extra15 = | length15 = 5:23 }} | length1 = 4:44 | title2 = Fastlove | writer2 = Michael | extra2 = | length2 = 5:31 | title3 = Too Funky | writer3 = Michael | extra3 = Michael | length3 = 3:45 | title4 = Freedom 90 | writer4 = Michael | extra4 = Michael | length4 = 6:28 | title5 = Star People 97 | writer5 = Michael | extra5 = Michael | length5 = 5:39 | title6 = Killer/Papa Was a Rollin' Stone | writer6 = | extra6 = Michael | length6 = 4:16 | title7 = I Want Your Sex | note7 = Part II | writer7 = Michael | extra7 = Michael | length7 = 4:38 | title8 = Monkey | writer8 = Michael | extra8 = | length8 = 4:47 | title9 = Spinning the Wheel | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 6:09 | title10 = Waiting for That Day | note10 = You Can't Always Get What You Want | writer10 = | extra10 = Michael | length10 = 4:50 | title11 = I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) | note11 = with Aretha Franklin | writer11 = | extra11 = Walden | length11 = 3:59 | title12 = Hard Day | writer12 = Michael | extra12 = Michael | length12 = 4:54 | title13 = Faith | writer13 = Michael | extra13 = Michael | length13 = 3:13 | title14 = Somebody to Love | note14 = with Queen | writer14 = Mercury | extra14 = | length14 = 5:24 }} | length1 = 4:44 | title2 = As | note2 = with Mary J. Blige | writer2 = Wonder | extra2 = Babyface | length2 = 4:46 | title3 = Fastlove | writer3 = Michael | extra3 = | length3 = 5:30 | title4 = Too Funky | writer4 = Michael | extra4 = Michael | length4 = 3:44 | title5 = Freedom 90 | writer5 = Michael | extra5 = Michael | length5 = 6:29 | title6 = Star People 97 | writer6 = Michael | extra6 = Michael | length6 = 5:38 | title7 = Killer/Papa Was a Rollin' Stone | writer7 = | extra7 = Michael | length7 = 4:16 | title8 = I Want Your Sex | note8 = Part II | writer8 = Michael | extra8 = Michael | length8 = 4:37 | title9 = Monkey | writer9 = Michael | extra9 = Michael | length9 = 5:06 | title10 = Spinning the Wheel | writer10 = | extra10 = | length10 = 6:08 | title11 = Waiting for That Day | writer11 = | extra11 = Michael | length11 = 4:50 | title12 = I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) | note12 = with Aretha Franklin | writer12 = | extra12 = Walden | length12 = 3:58 | title13 = Hard Day | writer13 = Michael | extra13 = Michael | length13 = 4:48 | title14 = Faith | writer14 = Michael | extra14 = Michael | length14 = 3:14 | title15 = Somebody to Love | note15 = with Queen | writer15 = Mercury | extra15 = | length15 = 5:25 }} New songs Songs appearing on this set which were previously unreleased are: * "A Moment with You" * "Outside" * "As" Songs appearing for the first time on a George Michael album are: * "Careless Whisper" * "Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" * "I Can't Make You Love Me" * "Desafinado" * "A Different Corner" * "Too Funky" * "Killer / Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" * "Fantasy" * "I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" * "Somebody to Love" * "Waltz Away Dreaming", a duet with Toby Bourke, was only included on the cassette version of this album. Singles * "Outside" was the first single from the album. The song was a humorous look at his arrest shortly before the release of the album for soliciting a policeman in a public restroom. * "As", Michael's duet with Mary J. Blige, was released as the second single in many territories around the world. It reached number four on the UK Singles Chart. The track was left off the North American release of the album. There were rumours that Blige's label was uncomfortable with Michael being gay, but this is contradicted by Blige's embracing of her large gay fan base. Michael cited Blige's record company president for pulling the track after Michael's arrest for committing a lewd act. Notable mixes Most tracks are the full, unedited original album version. * "Careless Whisper" is the single version. * "A Different Corner" was remixed for this compilation. * "Fantasy" is the original 1990 version, not the "Fantasy 98" remix which appeared on the 'Outside' singles in the same period. * "I Want Your Sex" is presented as "Part II – Brass in Love" only, without the more widely publicized "Part I – Lust" section. * "Monkey", which was included on the US and Japanese editions, is presented as the single version remixed by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis in the US edition. DVD release A DVD release followed in 1999, featuring 23 music videos from Michael's career. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales }} |salesamount=714,300|salesref= |award=Platinum|number=2|accessdate=27 October 2017}} |accessdate=27 October 2017}} }} |accessdate=27 October 2017}} |nocert=yes}} See also *''Ladies & Gentlemen: The Songs of George Michael'', an album by Anthony Callea. References Category:1998 greatest hits albums Category:George Michael albums Category:Epic Records compilation albums